


You... again

by AuroraSophie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Explicit Language, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:27:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23733838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuroraSophie/pseuds/AuroraSophie
Summary: She can't stand him. For heaven's sake, she is the Minister.He can't stand her. For heaven's sake, he is her daughter's professor.Fighting with more than just words.
Kudos: 9





	You... again

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own any of the characters. Badly enough.  
> But I do own a very strong love for foul language.  
> Swearing like a sailor.
> 
> Plays four years after 19 years later.

"Granger. Again. It is always a pleasure to see you. It must have been... let me take a second... two days ago!"

"Minister Granger-Weasley to you! Malfoy!"

"Professor Malfoy to you! MINISTER GRANGER!"

"How dare you....!"

"How dare YOU! I guess your oh so nicely daughter is the topic, AGAIN!?" 

"Mr. Malfoy, my Rose, clearly to you, nothing more than another red haired Weasley, is so much more than nice!"

"Yes, stubborn for example! Just like her mother."

"What???"

"Are you daft?"

"Go fuck yourself, Malfoy!"

"As you wish, Granger!"

"Again... Minister Granger-Weasley to you!" 

"Has it ever crossed your brilliante mind, your daughter indeed is not the only child I am teaching right now? Has it ever crossed your fucking annoying mind, if every parent knocks sobbing at my doors, that this castle will no longer be named Hogwarts, but Kings Cross, MINISTER GRANGER-W-E-A-S-E-L!"

"Language MISTER Malfoy! How did you even made it to this job? Huh... slept with anyone? Or paid someone? With your pureblood money? Is the Manor to cold, to big, to empty without your little pureblood wify? Did she ran to a Muggle, MALFOY? So shut the fuck up about my Rose! She only hit him once!"

"Yeah... directly in the face! Something you must be very proud of! Just like Mother as I said before! I've SOLD the Manor, if you had just read the newspapers! But i guess MINISTER GRANGER is too busy banging at my doors, to just once put her freckled little nose in the newspapers! So shut the fuck up all by yourself, or I show you something that would make you do!" 

They both had crossed a line. Again. And again. And again. They both knew very well this had nothing to do with the kids, the school or something like that.

Hermione looked him right in the eye. The divorce had done good to him. His expressions had softened. His hair cut short, without tons of whatever in it. His shoulders straight, his lean figure had grown more masculine over the years. He was a handsome man. Indeed he was. He was the only one brave or stubborn enough to stand up against her. He made her heart skip a beat. No one will ever put one word against her, this days. She is the fucking Minister of Magic for Merlin's left ball. Ron could have never made her feel this way. He hardly keep up with her. Their life together was a lie. Right from the start. But then the children came and their jobs and the house and fucking everything and everybody. She looked in his pale blue eyes and took a deep breath.

Draco took a look up and down her curved frame. Age had done good to her. She was a beautiful witch. Her hair cut short to her shoulders, in light waves. Her bright brown eyes, the little freckles all over her face. She was the only one to make him smile this days. The divorce had been bad. He almost had lost his son. But never will any Malfoy show his pain. She, she was his equal. An equal in words, in the history of the war they had been through, maybe even an equal in needs. He had nothing to lose. He looked in her beautiful brown eyes and took a deep breath. 

"So... show me."

"Hu?"

"Show me how you gonna shut my mouth!"

"Granger..." 

"Malfoy..." 

And with that they closed the distance between them and crushed their lips together.

Draco's Hands in her hair. Hermione's hands on his white button down.  
She ribbed it right apart, buttons sprang across the room. She put her hands to his chest. Muscular and warm. He smelled like fresh soap. She drew him closer to her, as she made quick work of unfasten his belt.  
Draco kissed along her neck to her breasts, he opened her grey thight dress and pulled it down to her feet. He took her in, standing in front of him, only in a tiny red slip and her black heels. Draco pushed her forward, pushed her to his desk.  
Papers flew to the floor.  
He sat her on the table, eyes dark with lust, her legs spread. He almost smelled her wetness.

"What are you wating for? An officially Ministry Memo?"

"Oh you little minx!"

He crabbed her slip and with one rough pull it was torn to pieces. He took a step forward, with one hand at her hip and the other in her wild hair, he pulled her closer.  
Hermione locked her eyes with his, as he pushed forward into her wet heat. She gasped at his thick lenght stretched her.  
Draco only stopped for one moment, closed his eyes, sank deeper into her thightness.  
And than he pumped into her like crazy. She held onto him for dear life. Her nails scratching his back.  
She screamed his name, his given name, as she felt violently over the edge. And he felt with her, screaming out loud too. 

His head sank down on her breasts. She softly kissed his hair. Their bodys tingled tight together. 

"Minister, always a pleasure to meet you."

"The pleasure is all mine, Mr. Malfoy." 

Oh for Merlin's sake how did that happen?


End file.
